


Esas pequeñas cosas

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: No me negaré a este amor que me sacude y se mete por todas partes como cuando nos hundimos en el mar. Ahora que has tendido tu mano hasta mí me aferraré hasta que se me acaben las fuerzas y la vida. Gracias Eren, por todo y por esas pequeñas cosas... Riren/Se sugiere Ereri/Amor/Fluff/OoC/One Shot/Lemon/R18/Yaoi - Para Akalevy, Lila Negra y Yaoi'Blyff
Relationships: Ereri - Relationship, Levi/Eren Yeager, riren, sukes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Esas pequeñas cosas

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicatoria:
> 
> Este relato hecho con mucho cariño y con buenos sentimientos quiero dedicárselo a Lila Negra que tuve la excelente posibilidad de conocer personalmente, al igual que Yaoi´Blyff que es mi hermana del alma, me trataron tan bien, me llenaron de regalos y libros hermosísimos, las adoro, las espero para devolverles las atenciones en mi casa. Y también es un regalito para Akalevy al que torturo con mi fanatismo por Levi y que también ha sido amable y lindo conmigo. Espero lo disfruten, lo hice para ustedes, personas maravillosas.

.

.

** _"El mejor tipo de amor es el que despierta el alma y nos hace ir por más,_ **

** _que planta un fuego en nuestros corazones y trae paz a nuestras mentes._ **

** _Eso es lo que tú me has dado. Y eso es lo que quiero darte por siempre."_ **

**Nicholas Sparks**

.

.

El amor evoluciona. Nace del aire mismo, de una mirada intensa, un roce de dedos, de una voz que se queda grabada a fuego en la psiquis. Y una vez que plantó bandera, después a lo mejor de una lucha, una guerra, o simplemente una complicidad, va echando raíces.

A veces es como un haz sobre el firmamento que nos deja alucinados, como el arcoíris mismo, o como un rayo de luz que nos deja ciego por vidas enteras, o por un breve instante en el que nos perdemos a nosotros mismos, en que creamos un dios a nuestra medida, en que borramos imperfecciones y bebemos de nuestras fantasías para crearnos un mundo exclusivo.

Es impredecible, es agresivo o pacífico, pero avanza, avanza consumiendo todo a su paso. Avanza implacable y una simple hoja sobre la acera se vuelve un milagro digno de admirar con los ojos llenos de estrellas y meteoritos que traen deseos que al fin se hacen realidad cuando la otra persona nos ha correspondido.

Pero el amor también trae roces, fricciones, explosiones pequeñas como una bengala de mano que al rato se ha apagado dejando solo una molesta estela de humo. Y a veces son granadas que dejan cicatrices que cargaremos hasta irnos a la tumba. Trofeos de supervivencia los llamo.

Ahí está mi premio, reposando su enorme cabeza de cabellos desparejos y despeinados, babeando mi almohadón de plush celeste, y no puede ser más hermoso y perfecto.

Cuando le conté a Hange que me iba a vivir con mi fastidioso y bello novio se quedó con la boca abierta por varios minutos. Sé por qué. Ella lo sabe, Erwin lo sabe, y hasta Moblit, porque la tonta de mi amiga se ha ido de boca varias veces desde que está con ese chico. Se los dije, el puto amor.

—¿Estás seguro del paso que vas a dar, chato?

Me encogí de hombros mientras seguía escribiendo el informe, a diferencia de mucha gente puedo hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

—O sea… ¿Eren sabe?

—Ya nos arreglaremos, a ver, no es cómo si él no me conociera, idiota. Salimos hace dos años, tch. Hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar por mucho que uno quiera quedar bien, a estas alturas sabemos muy bien como somos. Además… yo no se lo propuse, fue él —y la miré solo para que viera la confianza desbordando mis facciones, aunque no tuve el efecto deseado.

—OK, a ver, yo no dudo que ustedes son tal para cual, se nota que él te ama, tú no sé, eres un poco extraño para demostrar cuando quieres a alguien, pero como sea, a Eren parece hacerle efecto. Pero convivir, ¿no es un poco apresurado?

—El otro día dijiste, y cito: "Chato, tienes que vivir sin tantos peros, la vida sigue y te la estás perdiendo", bueno, mírame ahora, voy a vivir a fondo.

—OK, no sé cómo estarás ahora, pero el mes que tuve que pasar en tu casa cuando me echó Shadis, fue un infierno. Eres difícil para convivir, por no decir que eres un demonio salido de los avernos cuando las cosas no son como tú quieres.

—Eso es porque eres una puerca que deja todo tirado, que ensucia por dónde anda, que es desconsiderada, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, Eren no es así. Cuando voy a su departamento está todo limpio y ordenado, me mima, cocina lo que me gusta y-

—Eso es en ocasiones especiales, chato. Nunca te quedaste más de un fin de semana, que dicho sea de paso se la pasaron en jornadas de puro sexo marrano, convivir es otra cosa completamente diferente.

—Te encanta el drama —dije dando por finalizada la conversación.

La escuché resoplar y luego me invadió ese horrible hedor a frituras de esas porquerías que se compra en el negocio 24 horas que hay en la esquina. Qué asco, no puedo evitar hacer una mueca.

Esto pasó hace ya tres semanas, hace dos días que he cambiado mi domicilio de forma permanente. Llegué al espléndido departamento de mi flamante novio (lo siento no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de él, vieran lo candente y hermosa persona que es) con mis veinticuatro cajas clasificadas.

Eren me hizo espacio en el ropero, la alacena y otros espacios en común. Su departamento es espectacular, tiene cuatro habitaciones enormes, me ha cedido una completa para poder establecer mi estudio allí, trabajo en traducciones de textos, entrevistas, libros, actualmente me ha contratado una editorial famosa. Mi flamante novio es entrenador físico en un par de gimnasios, de hecho nos conocimos cuando asistía al Full Center, un gimnasio que era de mi preferencia. Fue una atracción inevitable, ¿quién no se perdería en esa sonrisa de perlas pulidas que tiene en la boca, en esos ojos de esmeraldas deslumbrantes y sus toneladas de amabilidad? Nadie, yo menos.

Les explico una cosa, hace rato que no creía en cupido, tuve un par de experiencias, de todo un poco, pero al final siempre me dejaron, solían decir que soy irritante o algo como eso, exageraciones de gente mediocre que no acepta que se puede ser mejor, solo hay que ser abierto a las sugerencias siempre acertadas que doy.

Lo tapo con una manta polar blanca, le dejo un beso en la frente y vuelvo a la tarea de abrir las cajas. Me falta por lo menos la mitad, me tomaré mi tiempo con estas cosas. Soy meticuloso, me gusta que mis pertenencias tengan un lugar definido así no pierdo tiempo y administro todo mejor, el orden antes que nada.

Voy a la cocina, todo está muy limpio claro, pero el orden de las cosas es un poco caótico. Así que decido que voy a darle mi toque. Saco las cosas de los cajones, los estantes y comienzo a seleccionar aquello que sirve y aquello que no es tan útil y podemos dejar en los estantes de abajo al fondo. Ahora hay un sector para ollas, para sartenes, para platos, vasos y así sucesivamente. Claro que mis preciosas tazas de porcelana tendrán su protagonismo. No saben lo rico que es un té de hebras, no ese asqueroso intento que venden en los supermercados, bien hecho en una taza de porcelana de buena calidad. Tengo tres juegos, uno que me regaló mi madre por lo cual es de suma importancia para mí ya que ella murió hace un par de años. Con ella las usábamos, repaso con la franela las gaviotas azules que tienen en un borde, son simples pero hermosas, me hace ilusión pensar que podré usarlas con Eren. Los otros dos son juegos que compré, uno en mi viaje a Rusia hace unos meses, y el otro lo pedí exclusivamente de una tienda en China, los chinos sí que son unos expertos en estas cosas.

—¿Amor? —siento la voz carrasposa de Eren primero y luego su cabeza asomando a la cocina.

Acaba de despertar, se nota, frunce las cejas al ver toda la revolución de la que me estoy encargando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dice mientras apoya su mentón sobre uno de mis hombros para mirar.

—Estoy clasificando, así será más sencillo para ambos saber dónde está cada cosa, había algunos utensilios mezclados, cosas que no se han usado en años y no creo que se usen jamás, y bueno.

—Ya veo, bueno, haz como quieras, confío en tu criterio —dice y me deja un beso en la sien para luego acercarse a la heladera de dónde saca el cartón de leche entera.

¿Ven por qué lo amo? Él confía plena y ciegamente en mí, como debe ser.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —digo mientras enarco una de mis cejas al ver cómo está bebiendo directamente del envase.

—¿Uh? ¿Tomando leche?

—¿Del cartón?

—Sí, ¿por? —responde sonriendo aún somnoliento.

—No es muy higiénico, digo, a partir de ahora somos dos en este lugar. Lo correcto sería que te sirvieras en un vaso.

—No jodas —suelta reteniendo una risita burlona—. Amor… amor, amor, nos chupamos los penes mutuamente y prácticamente te hago una excavación bucal cuando te beso profundo, ¿y te va a dar asco que beba del cartón? —levanta una mano y enarca una ceja como dando a entender su punto.

Vuelve a beber del cartón y yo siento que la incomodidad se empieza a esparcir, tomo un vaso cercano, limpio, y se lo pongo sobre la mesada cerca de él.

—Los alimentos son los alimentos, el sexo es el sexo, por favor, por respeto usa el vaso.

—Ni siquiera te gusta la leche entera —me dice renuente a obedecer.

Retengo un suspiro, apenas llevamos juntos 48 horas, no sería inteligente iniciar una rencilla por detalle tan mínimo. Se me ocurren un par de ideas para que aprenda a usar un vaso como una persona civilizada, por ejemplo rellenárselo con leche cortada, eso sería una buena lección. Un beso en mi frente me toma desprevenido, lo miro.

—Ya estás tramando alguna de tus maldades, ¿eh?

—¿Disculpa?

—No te hagas el inocente, te conozco, pones esa cara de seriedad absoluta porque tu mente está maquinando hacer alguna iniquidad —maldito, me conoce bien, por lo que relajo mis facciones.

—Estás muy cansado, ¿te apetece que cocine?

—Uf, sí, por favor, es que hoy me tocó un turno doble, estoy muerto, iré a bañarme, ¿o quieres que vaya a comprar algo?

—No, ve a higienizarte, cenaremos en media hora cuando mucho.

Levanto la vista al ver que no se retira de la cocina y me encuentro con su mirada escrutándome intensamente.

—No tienes idea lo feliz que me hace tenerte aquí —y mi corazón se hecha la carrera de su vida por este hombre que con una frase me desarma por completo, pero la compostura ante todo.

Solo asiento en conformidad y él se va. Lo amo tanto que quisiera salir al balcón y gritarlo para que toda la ciudad lo sepa, hasta lo más recóndito de los callejones donde no llega la luz de las farolas.

Quiero hacer las cosas bien, decido cocinar pechugas de pollo al horno con verduras. Eren no es particularmente selectivo para alimentarse, alguien debe cuidarlo, y nadie puede hacerlo mejor que yo, ni siquiera su extraña hermana Mikasa. Ahora nos llevamos mejor, pero recuerdo su mirada desfigurada cuando me llevó a su casa a presentarme con su familia, a veces da miedo, tengo la sensación de que mientras cenaba me estaba acuchillando dentro de su cabeza de mil maneras diferentes. Tal vez solo son ideas mías, mi novio dice que ella es realmente amorosa, no lo sé.

Cuando nos sentamos veo que hace un pequeño mohín con la boca. No le gustan las verduras.

—Hice papas asadas, esas te gustan —me defiendo antes de que replique.

—Sí, pero no las cebollas asadas, los… no sé ni qué carajo es esto —dice pinchando un pimiento, que exagerado—, y los zapallitos, como sea, lo hiciste tú, haré un esfuerzo.

—Es por tu bien.

—Amor, hago mucho ejercicio en el día, estoy más que en forma.

—Ahora somos jóvenes y lindos, pero el tiempo es cruel, es mejor cuidarse.

—Por cierto, esta semana tendré turnos dobles todos los días, vendré un poco tarde.

—Si quieres puedo prepararte el almuerzo, y no te preocupes, haré la cena también. De todas maneras hay poco trabajo en la editorial y me pedí tres tardes para terminar de acomodar todo.

—Eres un ángel.

—Lo sé.

—Un ángel de alas negras —ambos reímos, me toma la mano y enreda nuestros dedos.

Esta es la vida perfecta, se los digo.

Luego de cenar Eren sacó un pote de helado de crema y aunque se lo pedí con respeto, el muy cerdo comió del pote. OK, respira Levi, respira. Me ofreció pero no me apetecía, además los "permitidos" en la comida los tengo el fin de semana. Traje mi bonito cenicero colombiano y saqué mi paquete de cigarrillos, abrí la ventana del living y saqué uno. Eren detuvo su tragadera y me miró.

—¿Qué estás por hacer?

—Jugar al ping pong, ¿no es obvio?

Puse el pitillo en mis labios y tomé mi encendedor de cuerno de vaca, pero Eren me quitó el mismo con sus bonitos dedos, está bastante serio.

—Lo siento, pero no, no se puede fumar dentro del departamento. Ya te lo dije, es un vicio horrible, si no puedes evitarlo ve al balcón o la terraza compartida.

—No jodas, Eren, está helando afuera. Ni que fuera la primera vez que fumo dentro.

—Antes venías ocasionalmente, ahora vas a vivir aquí. De verdad, es asqueroso, te sienta mal, te deja mal aliento y el olor es un asco, anda, déjalo por hoy.

Saqué otro cigarrillo mirándolo con desafío, nadie se mete con mis cigarrillos, NADIE.

—Escucha, mocoso —me impuse—, tú también tienes vicios horribles pero estoy tratando de aceptarlos para una feliz convivencia. Ni que fumara como chimenea, es solo un puto cigarrillo de noche, no iré a helarme el culo afuera porque tú no soportas un poco de humo.

Eren me quitó el cigarrillo y tomó la cajetilla, me jode que sea tan terco. Me puse de pie resoplando con molestia, y levanté la mesa para ir a lavar los trastes. Dejé todo impecable y me puse en la tarea de preparar las viandas para el día siguiente. Necesitaba tener mi cabeza ocupada.

—Hey, no te enojes —soltó con zalamería mientras intentaba abrazarme desde atrás, pero me escabullí rápidamente para seguir cortando las verduras mientras unos bifes se cocinaban en una sartén y unos huevos hervían—. Te espero en la cama —avisó con voz lastimera.

Terminé como a la media hora y finalmente me fui a bañar. Tuve un par de sorpresas no muy gratas, primero el jabón con un par de vellos, probablemente púbicos, y la otra es que tanto el frasco de shampoo como el de crema enjuague estaban destapados ¿Mencioné la enorme cantidad de pelos largos y marrones atorados en el desagüe?

Como sea, limpié y me bañé, me lavé los dientes y me acicalé para finalmente ir a la cama, estaba cansado. Cuando llegué Eren dormía, sí, puede echarse dos, tres siestas seguidas como si nada. Envidio la forma placentera y profunda en la que cae apenas cierra sus bellos ojos. El problema es que estaba bien acomodado en el lado derecho de la cama, MI LADO DERECHO. Traté de empujarlo, resopló un poco y al fin se fue al otro lado, para cerrar la ceremonia se tiró un oloroso gas mientras dormía a gusto. Yo no podía conciliar el sueño, sucede que me cuesta acostumbrarme a la nueva casa, de manera que se me ocurrió una brillante idea que puse de inmediato en marcha.

Terminé durmiéndome cerca de las tres de la mañana, pero bueno, soy de dormir poco después de todo, la alarma estaba para las ocho, debía estar en la editorial a las diez. Eren no tiene que ir al gimnasio sino hasta después de mediodía, los miércoles tiene libre por la mañana. Por eso me sorprendió que a eso de las seis y media sintiera unas muy descaradas manos paseándose por toda mi anatomía sin permiso alguno. Carajo, estaba teniendo ese hermoso sueño otra vez, donde voy a una barata de ofertas y lleno un carrito completo con ceras para piso, plumeros enormes y delicioso té en hebras.

—-Mmm… —rezongué al sentir esa conocida boca adhiriéndose a mi cuello. Miré la hora con pereza apenas pudiendo abrir los ojos—. Eren… son las seis y media, por amor al cloro.

—Sí, pero mi pene no quiere dormir —respondió sin vergüenza alguna.

—Ereeeeennnn, joder.

—Quédate quietito, voy a hacer todo por ti —susurró seductor, mientras trataba de convencerme con más caricias y besos a la vez que jalaba mi pantalón.

—Tengo mmueño, joder.

Sus manos capturaron mi miembro habilidosamente y lo último que recuerdo es un placentero sexo mañanero que me dejó aún más agotado.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno para los dos —me dijo contento a eso de las ocho, justo cuando mi alarma empezaba a sonar y yo sentía que quería dormir un poco más.

Al fin que me tuve que levantar a regaña dientes a bañarme otra vez. Una vez más despabilado fui a la cocina donde mi novio ya tenía el desayuno listo.

—Amor, escucha, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó señalando una de las cinco listas que yo había dejado pegada en la alacena.

—Oh, eso, verás, para evitar contratiempos y peleas, decidí que sería mejor establecer ciertas "reglas y normas de convivencia".

—Reglas.

—Sí.

—Y normas.

—De convivencia, sí.

—Mmm, por un momento me pareció volver a casa de mis padres. Las estuve leyendo y sinceramente algunas cosas me parecen un poco, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Realmente es necesario?

—Claro que sí. Mira, Eren, estoy feliz de vivir contigo, pero digamos la verdad eres poco cuidadoso con muchas cosas aquí. Esta mañana fui al baño, iba a lavarme los dientes y cuando agarré el pomo de dentífrico…estaba todo aplastado por doquier, ¿no te enseñaron que se aprieta de atrás hacia adelante? Tanto maltratarlo se mezcló la menta con el mentol transparente, podría haberse evitado.

—Amor, relájate, es solo un dentífrico —dijo entrelazando nuestros dedos y guiñándome un ojo.

—También establecimos que el lado derecho de la cama es mi lugar, pero las últimas dos noches te has acostado ahí.

—¿Hablas en serio? —rió divertido—. Pensé que bromeabas cuando hablamos sobre eso.

—Yo no bromeo cuando se trata de mantener el orden.

—Son… —miró una de las hojas—, son ochenta y cinco reglas y normas, ochenta y cinco…

—Sí, y eso que solo puse las más relevantes, estoy dispuesto a ceder en otros ámbitos como el tema de fumar. Ya encontré mis abrigos, respetaré tu pedido de fumar afuera, no puedes decir que no soy considerado.

—Amor, mira, somos adultos, no hace falta esto, no estamos en el ejército —y con eso dio por concluida la conversación ya que se puso de pie (dejando todas las migas y la taza sucia sobre el mantel) y se fue a colocar todos esos cables y cosas que instala para ponerse a jugar.

Inspiré. Bueno, vamos a ir estableciendo las reglas poco a poco, igualmente guardé la lista porque sé que me va a servir más adelante ¿Les conté que Eren es gamer? Me lo explicó varias veces y sé que yo podía parecer interesado en todos esos screamers y escenarios y bla, bla, bla, pero en realidad me parece una pérdida total de tiempo, pero si lo hace feliz, allá él.

Levanté todo, dejé las cosas limpias, él había hecho el desayuno así que supuse que me tocaba colaborar en el resto. Me arreglé para ir al trabajo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —vino a preguntarme mientras yo terminaba de tender la cama.

—No, está lejos y el tren me deja a doscientos metros, gracias de todas formas.

Silbó a mis espaldas y me giré a mirarlo.

—¿Te dije que te ves sexy en traje? Me da muchas ganas de ensuciarte.

Me encantan sus halagos, claro que siempre la juego de tipo rudo y serio, que también le gusta, por lo que solo rodé los ojos.

—Escucha, te dejo las sábanas aquí porque ya no tengo tiempo, ponlas a lavar, por favor y cuélgalas.

—Sí, papá.

—Muy bien, te dejé la lonchera con el almuerzo en la heladera, solo lo calientas y ya. Te veo a la noche.

Me apretujó un poco, cosa que me gusta, pero no cuando arruga mi traje, me zafé de su abrazo y me dirigí a la oficina. Estoy de buen humor, esto es una experiencia completamente nueva para mí, excepto mi madre que en paz descanse, y la loca de mi amiga ese mes que se quedó conmigo, nunca me ha tocado convivir con otra persona. Es muy lindo despertar y tener a quien amas a tu lado.

Cuando llegué a la editorial había todo un alboroto, el editor principal nos reunió a todos en la sala de conferencias para informar que la empresa había hecho un convenio con tres editoriales europeas, con lo cual íbamos a tener una temporada ajetreada y llena de trabajo. Nos pusimos contentos, ese significaba nuevos ingresos.

Alex, el editor en jefe del que les hablé me mandó un par de emails con una breve explicación de los proyectos. Tomé mi anotador y me fui a reunir con él para ultimar los detalles de los dos libros que debería traducir del francés y uno del griego. Iba a tener que desempolvar mi griego que lo tenía un poco olvidado últimamente.

Me concentré como hago habitualmente y prácticamente pasé de largo el almuerzo, me sucede bastante les diré. Cuando noté que éramos pocos en la oficina y me dolía el cuello, decidí concluir. No tenemos horarios fijos, excepto el de entrada que es a las diez, y no puedo con mi ansiedad cuando hay pendientes así que por lo general me quedo muchas horas tratando de adelantar todo lo que puedo.

Satisfecho con mi trabajo y viendo que era notablemente tarde, salí de la oficina. Noté que Eren me había llamado un par de veces hacía una o dos horas, ya estaba en camino así que le mandé un mensaje que al parecer no vio. No me molesta que no lea mis mensajes, ya estoy acostumbrado, a veces está en clase y no puede andar con el aparato en la mano, aunque a estas horas ya debería haber salido. No veo las horas de llegar a casa, bañarme y relajarme en el sillón escuchando a María Callas.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras al tercer piso donde tenemos el departamento, empecé a escuchar un poco de alboroto lo cual llamó mi atención. Al abrir la puerta confirmé efectivamente que se trataba de una reunión. Había al menos otros cuatro colegas de Eren, calculo que lo serían por sus atuendos deportivos y sus cuerpos trabajados, todos alrededor del televisor de cincuenta pulgadas, con mandos (¿joysticks?) en sus manos gritando a cada rato mientras un regadero de frituras y bolsas de las mismas, vasos, latas de cerveza y demás adornaban mi hermosa mesa ratona de cedro lustrado. Ah sí, al mudarme vendí algunas cosas, pero otros muebles costosos y finos me los traje.

—¡Amor! —saludó mi novio mientras pausaban la partida—. Ven, te presento a la tropa.

—Buenas noches —devolví el saludo haciéndolo extensivo a todos.

—Él es Jean, creo que ya lo conoces, Connie, Floch y Reiner. Los martes es noche de gamers en casa.

Asentí educadamente, adiós al relax que me proponía.

—Pedimos unas pizzas, ¿te nos unes Levi? —ofreció el rubio grandote del que no me interesa aprenderme el nombre.

—Gracias, pero comeré unas frutas. Sigan disfrutando de su juego.

Al girar pisé una lata que al parecer alguien había dejado olvidada en ese sector. Eren la recogió rápidamente y me miró sonriendo.

—No te preocupes, yo limpiaré todo.

—Genial, iré a bañarme.

Luego de asearme apropiadamente comí un par de duraznos. No me gusta sobrecargar el estómago de noche, me hubiera preparado un delicioso té, pero para disfrutar una infusión adecuadamente uno necesita paz. Paz que no hay en casa en estos momentos, a pesar de cerrar la puerta de la habitación me sobresaltaba de tanto en tanto con tanto barullo. Parece que se necesita gritar cada vez que algo les va bien, o mal. Como pude me volví a dormir a las tres, estaba agotado. No sé a qué hora se acostó Eren. Odio los martes de juegos.

Como era de esperarse al otro día Eren estaba fulminado, ni me molesté en que se levantara a desayunar, mejor que se reponga. El living era un verdadero asco con letras mayúsculas. Sé que Eren dijo que limpiaría, pero yo no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada con semejante desorden, por lo que tomé una bolsa de residuos y comencé a levantar toda esa porquería. Vieran mi cara indignada cuando vi MI cenicero colombiano con cenizas, claro, a sus amiguitos si los deja fumar, pero más sería mi sorpresa al ver que había una mitad de un extraño cigarro en él. Levanté los restos y lo olisqueé, eso no era tabaco ¿Qué le pasaba a esta gente? Con bronca tiré todo, llevé los vasos al fregadero y luego de dejar todo limpio ya fue hora de irme. Menudo desastre, tengo que hablar con mi novio, no puedo permitir eso en casa, no señor.

No llegué a cocinar el almuerzo, por lo que tuve que conformarme con una sopa ramen que compré en un negocio que manejan unos chinos a unas cuadras de mi trabajo. Mientras almuerzo en mi mente se reproduce todo el discurso que le daré a Eren esta noche, sin embargo me manda una foto de él desnudo sobre las sábanas blancas y el enojo se me esfuma en dos segundos.

"Te extraño, amor".

OK, no seré tan rudo cuando hable con él.

Compro bifes de pechuga de pollo y algunas verduras para cocinar esta noche. Llego antes que mi novio y pongo a hervir la carne para luego cortarla en cubitos y hacer una especie de salpicón con el resto de las verduras y un poco de cubos de papas, es necesario o no comerá.

Eren llega cansado, me saluda y se va a bañar. Soy pulcro, pero admito que hay veces que cuando lo veo todo sudado llegar del gimnasio me pongo bastante duro, un pequeño fetiche que va a ser complacido cada vez que lo vea volver del gimnasio, que delicia. Acomodo todo en la mesa y al rato aparece con un pantalón de algodón azul y una remera blanca, todo le queda bien, es un puto dios.

—¿Otra vez verduras? —suelta con reproche mirando su plato.

—¿Sí? Ya te dije que es bueno, alguien debe cuidarte. Ayer comiste pizza.

—Sí, bueno, pero tú siempre cocinas verduras, cuando hiciste el almuerzo la otra vez, también, tarta de verduras. Hay otras cosas que se pueden comer.

—¿Cómo tu pene?

Suelta una sonrisa maravillosa y me mira divertido, yo también se cambiar el ambiente.

—Y hoy te lo vas a comer, quieras o no, necesitas nutrientes, estás muy pálido.

—No empieces, ¿quién es el papá ahora?

—Tengo razón, no te alimentas bien, nos duermes bien, mira esas ojeras —dice tocando mis mejillas y alejo mi cara para luego llevarme un bocado a la boca.

—Yo no fui el que estuvo de joda ayer, que dicho sea de paso no pude descansar bien, sabes que me molestan los ruidos fuertes.

—Lo siento, pero es solo una noche a la semana, es importante, lo pasamos genial con los muchachos.

—Bien, compraré tapones para los oídos.

Siento su mano pesada acariciar mi muslo por debajo de la mesa y lo miro sorprendido.

—No puedo creer que podamos hacer esto cada vez, cenar, dormir juntos cada noche, estar así, preocuparnos por el otro, me lo imaginé muchas veces.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, te lo iba a proponer antes, pero pensé que te ibas a negar.

—Bueno, me gusta estar contigo, eres tranquilo, amable, y tienes todo limpio.

—No te olvides de mi titán —agrega guiñándome un ojo y le corro la mano de mi pierna.

—Pues todo lo que tu titán aporta es opacado por los pedos que te tiras al dormir.

—¿Qué? Yo no-

—Sí, te pedorreas de lo lindo cuando estás durmiendo profundo, una belleza.

—En mi defensa, diré que eso es culpa de todas las verduras que me haces tragar.

—No culpes a las verduras, que yo como lo mismo y no hago eso.

—Son diferentes metabolismos.

—Como sea —eructo de repente y Eren me mira indignado—. ¿Qué?

—¿No te vas a disculpar?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

—Acabas de eructar como un hipopótamo —suelta molesto.

—Primero, no tenía conocimiento que los hipopótamos eructaran y dos, es algo natural, no lo puedo evitar.

—Nunca eructaste cuando íbamos a cenar.

—Bueno, hago un gran esfuerzo si es un restaurante, pero ahora estoy relajado, en casa, me hace bien. Es mejor que tus pedos, tal vez deberías hacerlo, el aire que no sale por arriba sale por abajo.

—No voy a discutir al respecto, no me gustan los eructos y para tu información estoy dormido no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo haga lo que hace.

—Yo tampoco lo puedo evitar —agrego y eructo de nuevo.

Lo admito, me gusta molestarlo de tanto en tanto.

Una vez en cama y con los dientes limpios, dejo que me abrace y me bese a gusto. Carajo, son las doce, si hacemos esto volveré a dormir tarde, pero antes de que replique se saca la remera, suelta su cabello semi largo y me mira de esa manera que me pone caliente. Que va, vale la pena rescindir un poco el sueño.

Eren es tan apasionado, nunca he tenido mejor (y tanto) sexo en mi vida. No se apresura, las previas son algo que me deja temblando como gelatina. Nuestras pieles son tan diferentes, soy demasiado blanco pero él dice que eso le encanta, en buena hora. Ahogo un gemido cuando succiona sobre mi cuello y va descendiendo hasta mis pectorales. Últimamente se ha ensañado con mis tetillas, tanto que apenas siento su lengua jugueteando en esa zona una especie de ola placentera me recorre desde la nuca a las puntas de los pies. Tiro de sus cabellos para hacer que su boca regrese a unirse con la mía. Podría tener un orgasmo solo de sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras me besa, me deja sin aliento, me doblega.

A fuerza de tirones le saco los pantalones, entonces es mi turno de tocar y deleitarme con su cuerpo fibroso y trabajado. Nunca es suficiente, mi codicia con Eren crece de manera desmedida todo el tiempo. Es reflejarme en sus ojos y sentir que puedo conquistar el mundo, que la felicidad es tangible, se concreta, que no me puedo sentir más dichoso.

Al principio me asustaba sentir tanta dependencia hacia alguien, fui yo quien puso peros y excusas para retardar las cosas. A veces me aterra amarlo con tanta intensidad, pero luego caí en cuenta de que quiero esto, quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos, quiero disfrutar de su amor y sus caricias, ver su sonrisa cada día, que me abrace y construyamos un camino juntos. No importa si mañana se termina, tampoco quiero pensar eso, pero si sucede habrá valido completamente la pena.

—Te amo, Levi —me susurra en el oído y vuelvo a besarlo con ganas, con la ropa a medio sacar.

—E-Eren —la voz se me ablanda, solo con él.

Lo empujo para quedar encima, es mi turno de deleitarme, un banquete solo para mí. Su calor me traspasa, me contamina. Beso todo a mi paso, lamiendo, probando, mordiendo sutilmente para llegar a ese camino de vellos pulcramente recordados que preceden a su titán, un apodo que él mismo ha elegido, no me parece el más adecuado, pero tampoco me molesta.

Lo devoro con ganas, quiero que sienta placer, ver sus eróticas expresiones es la mejor recompensa del mundo. Besos su henchidas venas, lamo su contorno y lo engullo a gusto, de esa manera que sé que lo hace morderse los labios y suspirar pesado. Para entonces la saliva escurre abundante de mi boca, la aprovecho para embardunar hasta su orificio, mientras succiono sobre su miembro masajeando más abajo, hasta que finalmente puedo colar un dedo muy despacio.

Esto es lo que más me gusta de hacerlo con él, ese cuidado que ambos tenemos del otro, que nos interesa más el placer ajeno que el propio, esa conexión que logramos solo cuando estamos juntos.

Sus músculos se tensan, se aflojan, se vuelven a tensar, respira dificultosamente, me gusta tener este poder sobre él. Entonces meto un segundo dedo y rebusco lento hasta rozar su punto de placer, lo sé porque se estremece y gime, ese hombre enorme y poderoso cae rendido, derrotado ante mis habilidades. Comienzo a masajear ese punto con tranquilidad mientras mi boca sigue chupando y lubricando todo. Mueve sus caderas a mi ritmo, gruñe y disfruta, se entrega.

—Voy a… ¡Uuuff! A-acabar…

Retiro mis dedos y mi boca se aleja, me gusta hacer de todo con él, pero tragar semen no es mi materia preferida. Tiene el rostro rojo y un hermoso sudor que le cubre el torso. Me giro y dejo que acabe sobre mi trasero, no me pregunten, es algo que le encanta hacer. Luego si se sienta encima de mí, me besa por un buen rato, toma un preservativo del cajón y me lo coloca. Me gusta cuando se pone mandón, yo simplemente me dejo hacer. Una vez listo escupe de nuevo sobre mi pene y se sienta despacio sobre él. No puedo evitar arquearme mientras abro la boca al sentir como me comprime tan exquisitamente.

Se mece suave al principio, todo su cuerpo marcándose mientras mis manos recorren sus muslos, aprieto sus nalgas y se acerca para besarnos. Estar dentro de él y besarlo es uno de los placeres más grandes de este mundo. Su flequillo se pega un poco a su frente y su cabello está todo desordenado, es hermoso. Es como una obra de arte que cobra vida sobre mi cuerpo. No me alcanza todo el amor que tengo para hacerle justicia. Soy tan afortunado que a veces llego al punto de querer llorar, solo él puede hacer que mis sentimientos desborden de esta manera. Pero no voy a llorar, no hace falta, sé que cuando me mira él sabe lo que estoy pensando.

Tan masculino y enorme, gime despacio, es como si la pasión estuviera entonando un canto hechizante como el de las sirenas. Eres lo mejor del amor, eres todos los poemas, las películas, las cartas que nacen de lo profundo del alma, el por qué la gente comete locuras y el motivo por el que caemos en las redes de este sentimiento del que no podemos huir. Eres todas las recompensas de la vida y más.

Se intensifica, unimos nuestras manos, mientras el sudor cae sobre las sábanas, sobre nuestros cuerpos, vibramos al mismo nivel, encontramos el acorde justo para esta melodía que creamos juntos. Me empujo con más fuerza, Eren está duro de nuevo, y aunque me tienta el acabar sé que le va a llevar un poco más de tiempo, por lo que retengo el aire y trato de concentrarme para darle los momentos que necesita para llegar juntos.

Giramos enredados, para darle un poco de descanso, lo tengo debajo de mí, lo embisto lentamente como sé que a él le gusta. Incontables besos, promesas mudas y exclamaciones lascivas nos bañan, se cuelan y nos mojan de todas las formas posibles, se adhieren a la piel como conjuros de magos perdidos.

Tan malditamente perfecto.

Llega al fin el clímax, el momento justo en que nos unimos más allá de nuestros cuerpos, en donde el amor es tan real que no puedo dejar de tocarlo y beberlo a través de su boca.

—Mierda —dice reacostado a mi lado, respirando apenas—. Estuvo genial.

—Es obvio, te acabo de follar bien rico.

—Estoy hecho polvo.

—Hecho polvo o no hay que bañarse, anda, antes de que nos quedemos dormidos, ve primero así cambio las sábanas.

—Levi —me observa con esos fantásticos ojos que tiene y yo me quedo prendado—. Te amo mucho.

Debería decirle que es putamente cursi o algo como eso, pero aún estoy intoxicado con lo que hicimos recientemente, así que le acaricio el rostro precioso que tiene.

—También te amo, Eren.

Caigo fulminado en la cama luego del baño, ni siquiera puedo ver la hora. Tener buen sexo hace que me duerma como leñador después de una ardua jornada, antes de entregarme a la inconsciencia escucho un pedo de Eren… en fin.

* * *

…

Siento que me aplastan y resoplo, luego sus manos están escarbándome por todas partes, no-me-jodan. Abro un ojo, estoy tan cansado que es imposible abrir ambos. Miro el reloj en la mesa de luz, ¿es en serio? Seis y media de la mañana.

—Jomder…

—No te preocupes, amor, tu quédate quietito yo me encargo de todo —me dice con la voz ronca y lasciva en el oído.

Pongamos las cosas en claro, amo hacer el amor con Eren, en serio, pero odio que me despierten una hora y media antes de la alarma, es decir, puedo soportarlo de vez en cuando, HOY NO.

—Eren, ¡EREN! —Alzo la voz un poco más cabreado y notando que estoy casi desnudo de nuevo—. Son las seis de la puta mañana, follamos como conejos anoche, ¿es en serio?

—No reniegues, es imposible no querer hacerlo teniéndote así en mi cama —me dice con cara de enamorado, una cara que normalmente funcionaría.

—No, Eren —me pongo firme, subiendo mi pantalón que ya anda por mis tobillos—. De verdad, necesito dormir, estoy con mucho trabajo, nos acostamos tarde y-

—Pero amor, es tan lindo hacerlo por las mañanas, será rápido, en serio, te tengo tantas ganas.

Suspiro mientras intenta besarme en el cuello pero recibe un almohadonazo en su bello rostro.

—¡Qué no, joder! Quiero dormir, dor-mir. No jodas más —me arrebujo en las colchas, lamentando que se me haya ido todo el sueño de golpe, maldita sea.

—Anda, anda, no seas malito —habla y se ríe, se ríe el hijo de puta.

Claro que cuando me saca las colchas y ve mi rostro de demonio cabreado se le va la felicidad de golpe. Me vuelve a tapar, en vano, una vez que me despabilo es al vicio intentar dormir.

—Lo siento.

—Pareces un crío —me quejo mientras salgo de entre las sábanas para buscar mis pantuflas—. ¿Tan difícil es entender que solo quiero descansar? ¡Carajo!

Me voy a lavarme los dientes mientras sigo renegando por dentro, me tomo mi tiempo en el excusado, y finalmente más repuesto pero igual de cabreado salgo a prepararme un té. Tal vez la dulce María Callas haga que me calme.

Hay un desayuno con tostadas de pan integral y una infusión de té en las tazas de mi madre esperándome. Eren está un poco mortificado y me mira con algo de culpa, todo su cabello despeinado atado en un rodete mal hecho. Se acerca.

—Lo siento, fue egoísta de mi parte.

Así no hay enojo que dure. Suelto el aire y cedo.

—Ya, vamos a desayunar. Nunca te vi preparando té.

—He visto como lo haces, así que creo que va a estar justo como te gusta.

—Gracias, y disculpa si fui brusco, pero en serio he dormido poco estos días, me cabrea un poco que me despiertes para follar, luego no recupero el sueño.

—De acuerdo, solo lo haré los fines de semana.

—¿Eres un terrorista del sueño o algo así?

Nos sentamos calmadamente a desayunar, deja que ponga mis pies en su regazo mientras me acaricia los tobillos me habla sobre unas reflexiones que hizo sobre la vida en general. Admiro que apenas se despierta tiene el cerebro tan despejado, yo me siento como una uva pasa hasta que después del desayuno vuelvo a la vida. Bueno, le llevo un par de años, tal vez eso tenga que ver. Me gusta escucharlo, es apasionado para hablar, aunque a veces divague, me gusta su voz.

Luego del desayuno decido que voy a adelantar un poco de las traducciones, de hecho podría ver la posibilidad de trabajar desde casa el día de hoy. Le escribo a mi jefe, ya son las siete, de seguro está despierto, es tan adicto al trabajo como yo. Me dice que sí, genial. Escucho un ruido horrible proviniendo de la cocina y me pongo en alerta, cuando llego veo a Eren levantando los tres pedazos de una de las tazas del juego de mi madre del suelo.

—Lo siento, se me resbaló, sé que son de porcelana fina, pero no te preocupes te la voy a reponer —acto seguido tira los pedazos en la basura.

Me lanzó de inmediato para rescatar los pedazos, falta el asa, las manos me tiemblan.

—Oye, te compraré unas nuevas, no importa lo caras que sean.

—No, no… —ni siquiera puedo hablar, siento que la angustia me invade completamente.

Ese juego me lo regaló ella cuando me fui a vivir solo, dos años antes de que muriera, nunca lo había usado antes con otra persona.

—¿Amor? Hey, puedes cortarte con eso, ten cuidado.

—No me hables —le digo taciturno, no sé qué cara habré puesto pero noto que Eren retrocede.

Me voy a mi estudio y cierro de un portazo, noto una gota de sangre en mi índice, probablemente me haya cortado, pero me duele mucho más dentro del pecho. Sí, es una simple taza, pero significa tantas cosas para mí que siento como si se hubiera quebrado algo invaluable por dentro mío. Eren ha tocado un par de veces para ver si estoy bien, si quiero comer o algo, solo le he dicho que estoy trabajando, que haga lo suyo. Estoy siendo irracional, pero no quiero verlo en estos momentos, me conozco, puedo llegar a herirlo mucho si abro la boca justo ahora.

Los pedazos reposan a un costado, mi día se ha vuelto una completa mierda, de manera que me pongo los audífonos, pongo a reproducir música instrumental y me sumerjo en mi trabajo, voy a trabajar hasta olvidarme del mundo y su mierda.

Para cuando me doy cuenta son más de las seis de la tarde, mi vejiga implora una pausa y mi estómago está hambriento. Noto que hay algunas teclas de mi computadora con sangre seca, que asco, luego recuerdo mi dedo lastimado, voy a buscar alcohol en gel y unas servilletas para limpiar apropiadamente. Afuera reina el silencio. Luego de dejar reluciente mi lugar de trabajo miro los pedazos de la taza, aun me duele, pero ni modo, los pongo delicadamente entre papel de diario, rota y todo no puedo arrojarla a la basura, jamás.

Decido hacer la cena, no vale la pena comer a esta hora, Eren llegará a las ocho más o menos. Engaño a mi hambre con una ensalada de frutas de una pera y una manzana con un poco de jugo de naranja. Luego me esmero haciendo una carne al horno y una ensalada fresca de mango, hojas verdes y manzana verde. Me gustan esas mezclas.

A las ocho en punto escucho que la puerta se abre. Eren llega con una costosa botella de rhum de coco, una delicia. Me la extiende con una sonrisa tímida. Me acerco y lo beso brevemente en los labios.

—Ese juego de tazas fue un regalo de mi madre —explico al fin y Eren agacha la cabeza—. Ya, a cualquiera le puede ocurrir un accidente, y a veces me cabreo fácil.

—Yo, no sabía, lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes, ve a ducharte que ya comemos.

—Me duché en el gimnasio, hoy sudé tanto que no me aguantaba, por cierto huele exquisito.

—Siéntate, creo que te va a gustar.

Pone la ropa usada en el lavarropas y viene a la mesa donde ya llevo los platos adornados, hoy me esmeré. No quiero que estemos en malos términos.

—Uf, carne asada, esto es la gloria.

—Con ensalada —digo acercándole el recipiente con la misma. Sin mucho entusiasmo se sirve.

—¿Qué es esta cosa amarilla? —dice pinchando un pedazo de mango con el tenedor.

—Se llama calla-y-come, dale una oportunidad, no son insectos.

Hace un mohín con la nariz, pincha varias cosas y se las mete a la boca sin mucho preámbulo. Mastica un buen rato, como si no se decidiera si le gusta o no. Lo miro con atención.

—Es mejor que las cebollas al horno. Es extraño, nunca me hubiera animado a combinar esto, pero no sabe tan mal.

—Ajá.

—Pero mañana yo haré la cena.

—De acuerdo, te desafío a que hagas una comida sana.

—Lo haré, lo haré. Por cierto, el sábado tengo un directo para Towerfall, lo haremos por la tarde, hay un grupo de idiotas que nos desafiaron y vamos a hacerles morder el polvo. Solo espero que no haya demasiado lag, voy a verificar que todos los controles estén cargados.

Se frotó las palmas mientras yo jugaba con un pedacito de hielo dentro de mi boca y solo escuchaba: Bla, bla, bla, lag, bla, idiotas, bla.

—Lo que digas, limpiaré por la mañana, podrías ayudarme con eso y luego haces tú… torneo o lo que sea.

—Síp, genial —se sirvió ensalada de nuevo y casi me saca una sonrisa, casi.

Lavó los platos y luego fue a hacerme compañía al balcón, helaba como la mierda pero necesitaba fumar. Se quedó en silencio abrazándome desde atrás con su mentón en mi coronilla, puta altura que no tengo.

Luego en la cama metí mis pies helados entre sus piernas, Eren es taaaaan cálido para dormir, sobre todo en invierno, en verano deberé dormir en otra cama, es una estufa con patas, y pene.

—¡Ah, mierda! Estás más helado que nunca.

—Es tu culpa, tú me exiliaste al balcón, sufre perro, suuufreee —le digo mientras cuelo mis dedos como cubitos dentro de su bóxer.

—¡Puuutooo! ¡Cabrón!

—Jódete, te lo mereces.

—Ya, ya, mañana fumas adentro, adentro, ugh.

—Sí, amor —le suelto con sarcasmo pero al final terminamos riendo en la oscuridad.

Hange viene a visitarme al otro día por la tarde, bah, se vino conmigo a tomar un té.

—Quién iba a decir que ibas a poder convivir casi dos semanas con tu amorcito sin que se volviera loco.

—Oye, estoy poniendo de mi parte. Aún hay muchas cosas que no, no funcionan del todo pero bueno, de alguna manera lo más importante está bien.

—La verdad estoy sorprendida, es una buena evolución para ti, chato. Ya te imaginaba haciendo listas larguísimas con todas tus normas y leyes y que se yo cuanta mierda.

Llevo la taza a mis labios, esta mujer me conoce demasiado.

—Es un departamento hermoso.

—Sí, lo es. Se lo regalaron los abuelos de Eren.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Ese es Sea of Thieves? —grita esa loca acercándose al modular donde Eren tiene toda su artillería gamer—, y también está Long Gone Days y la Batalla de Azeroth de Warcraft, no lo puedo creer, los tiene todos ¿Jugamos? —sus ojos brillan con esa luz de locura que me da escalofríos.

—No, no, deja eso que no quiero tocar el santuario de Eren, así le dice. A ver si rompemos alguna cosa, eso es malditamente caro.

—¿Tienes todo esto y no te has sentado a jugar con él? ¡¿Levi, estás muerto o qué?!

—No me interesa, me aburren todas esas batallas y gráficos, ya suficiente lo soporto escuchándolo hablar un montón sobre esa mierda.

—Tiene la Play 4, pero también la última consola de Nintendo, ¿tanto ganan los entrenadores?

—Yo que sé, creo que se los regala la hermana, algo así, dije que no toques, joder. Vamos que el té se enfría.

—Le diré a tu novio de hacer una jornada conmigo y Moblit, a nosotros nos encantan estas cosas.

—¿Desde cuándo? Nunca te vi jugando cuando estuviste en mi casa.

—Chato, eso fue hace un año, ahora soy una persona diferente, con Moblit hemos experimentado muchas cosas —eleva las cejas repetidas veces mientras me lo dice, por favor, no quiero imaginarme absolutamente na… carajo.

—Como quieras, yo le aviso y si le apetece le daré tu número y ya ven ustedes.

—Te sacaste la lotería.

—¿Disculpa? Se la habrá sacado él querrás decir.

—Chato, en serio —me mira por encima de sus anteojos gruesos—, un bombón que te aguanta todas tus excentricidades y mal humor, que tiene trabajo, es inteligente y amable.

—Lo viste dos veces, dos putas veces y ya lo pintas como si fuera Cristo resucitado, hazme un favor y cierra la boca. Yo tengo muchas virtudes también, para tu información.

Terminamos el té y afortunadamente se va. Habrase visto, es mi amiga pero está del lado de los demás, como sea. Eren me ha escrito, salió tarde, pero dice que comprará comida saludable, comida china envasada, como sea, me gusta así que no renegaré por eso.

¿Saben qué es lindo? Comer acurrucado en la falda de tu novio. Bueno, no reniego de mi complexión en estos momentos. Siento sus besos en mi nuca, besos que se incrementan.

—Tch, ya deja, quiero ver el final de la película.

Se ríe bajito y vuelve a la carga, Eren a veces es como un cachorro que no sabe comportarse.

—Ya, basta o te daré una paliza —amenazo.

—¿Tú? ¿A mí?

—Efectivamente —me aprieta de la cintura encerrando mis brazos, lo hace con fuerza, el cabrón cree que puede contra mí, me susurra en el oído algo que me cabrea.

—Uno a cero, te vencí.

A veces hay que enseñar las lecciones a la fuerza, créanme.

Empujo con mi torso hacia atrás tomándolo desprevenido, en tres movimientos rápidos lo tengo debajo de mí con el brazo doblado por detrás de la espalda.

—¿Decías?

—Es que no quiero usar toda mi fuerza en ti, amor —responde con dificultad—. Si usara mi verdadera fuerza, ugh, te lastimaría y no quiero.

—No soy de vidrio, inténtalo, ni tres como tú pueden conmigo.

La película queda en un segundo plano, se desata una batalla campal, terminamos rodando en el piso aplicándonos llaves de lucha libre. Joder, es más resistente y duro de lo que creía, finalmente logro dominarlo, hasta que me suplica que lo suelte. Estamos hechos unos desastres, resoplando y transpirando, con un par de golpes no muy serios pero que dejarán marcas por lo apretones. Me mira sorprendido y levanto el mentón.

—Joder, no sabía que tenías tanta fuerza, ¿cómo haces? Yo entreno a diario.

—Yo hago yoga ahora, pero antes entrenaba duro en combate. Tuve algunos trofeos en la universidad, luego lo dejé, no era lo mío.

—Increíble.

—Carajo, se terminó la película, y se me terminaron los cigarrillos —me lamento abriendo la cajetilla vacía.

—Iré a comprar, como perdedor me toca —comenta sonriendo—, de paso traigo unos chocolates, me apetecen con el frío ¿Me haces un poco de café, amor?

—De acuerdo, lleva el paraguas está lloviendo —digo mirando por el balcón, aprovecho para ir al calefactor y levantar un poco la temperatura.

Eren no demora más de quince minutos, hasta entonces tengo el café humeante sobre la mesa ratona, yo no, odio el café, me hice un té negro. Mi novio viene con una bolsa y las compras y una cosa que sostiene con un brazo dentro de su campera. Me acerco a husmear.

Saca una bolita peluda y blanca y me mira con preocupación.

—No sé si está vivo, se estaba congelando afuera.

—Ay, no, joder, ¿eso es un gato? —odio los gatos.

—Sí, pobrecillo, ayúdame tráeme una toalla, la calentaré sobre la estufa y veremos.

Busco la toalla de mano más vieja de la casa y se la acerco, la pone sobre la estufa un momento mientras tiene a esa bola de pelos sobre las piernas, luego quita la toalla y comienza a secarla y friccionar. Se escucha un estornudo. Qué asco, tal vez esté enfermo, tal vez nos contagie y todos vamos a morir de gripe de gato callejero.

—Gracias a Dios —susurra aliviado cuando ve dos ojos enormes color cielo mirarlo sin fuerza, la cosa esa tiembla, es espantosa—. Llamaré a una amiga que es veterinaria.

—¿Qué? ¿A esta hora?

—No podemos esperar, puede morirse, tenlo —me dice empujando la cosa contra mi pecho, casi siento una arcada invadirme, lo sostengo un poco alejado de mí, pero cerca de la estufa para que se caliente, yo no quiero ser el culpable de que un gato se muera, eso trae mala suerte.

Veo los pelos largos y blancos pegados a la toalla verde y siento ganas de vomitar. Lo escucho hablar por celular con mucha seriedad y al fin vuelve.

—Bien, dice que se lo llevemos ahora, lo atenderá en su casa.

—Son las once de la noche.

—Sí, pero mañana es sábado y ninguno de los dos trabaja, vamos.

Joder. En cinco minutos estamos en mi auto, por lo general vive en el estacionamiento porque no me gusta manejar, hiperventilo si veo demasiado tráfico, así que Eren se acostumbró a hacerlo. Llevo la cosa esa en mis piernas, sigue tiritando y tosiendo y estornudando. Ascaaaa.

Llegamos a la casa de Annie, ni idea quien es. Pronto veo que es una rubia bajita de mirada de muerte, me agrada. En poco tiempo atiende a la criatura, le pone un par de inyecciones, nos da una caja de leche maternizada para gatos, yo ni sabía que estos artículos existían. Nos explica los cuidados que debemos tener y yo le pregunto si sabe de alguien que quiera un gato.

—Nosotros lo cuidaremos —dice Eren con firmeza.

Se me erizan los cabellos de la nuca, ¿nosotros? ¿NO-SO-TROS? No voy a ponerlo en ridículo justo ahora porque hay extraños presentes, pero esto hay que hablarlo claramente en casa. Pero ni siquiera puedo esperar porque en el auto abordo el tema.

—Oye, no podemos quedarnos con él. Yo no sé si te lo dije pero… no me gustan los animales.

—Levi, probablemente caiga nieve esta noche, no puedo dejarlo en la calle, y tampoco podemos darlo en adopción hasta que esté recuperado. Prometo que buscaré un adoptante, pero primero debe estar bien de salud.

—Eren, promete que vas a buscar un adoptante, en serio, se nos llenará la casa de pelos y olor de orines, los gatos machos orinan fuerte, es un asco.

—Lo haré, ¿cuándo te he mentido?

Eren tiene razón, es una de las cualidades que me gustan tanto de él, su honestidad.

—De acuerdo, ¿entonces hay que bañarlo?

—Sí, y ponerle la pipeta para pulgas y garrapatas.

—Joder, no quiero esa mierda en mi casa.

—Ya, yo limpiaré todo, no te preocupes.

Al llegar nos dividimos las tareas, Annie nos ha dado una bolsa de piedras, ella dice que no hace falta enseñarles, los gatos van y hacen sus cosas en ella. La pusimos cerca del balcón y le hicimos una cama improvisada con una almohada de la pieza de visitantes. Eren lo bañó y lo secó con cuidado. Tenía una garrapata y un par de pulgas, le puso la pipeta y lo dejó cerca de la estufa apenas si se mueve. Yo me encargué de prepararle la leche maternizada de gato, me pregunto cómo carajos hacen para ordeñar gatos, ¿los ordeñan? Llevo la especie de mamadera e intento que tome un poco, pero parece muy débil, ni siquiera maúlla, me da un poco de pena para ser honestos.

Come muy poquito, pero algo come, le dejamos agua fresca cerca y luego de bañarnos y cambiarnos de ropa nos vamos a acostar. Eren duerme como roca pero yo voy de tanto en tanto a mirar al animal ese. Parece dormir y dormir, bueno, mejor, no me siento muy feliz sabiendo que anda por ahí husmeando donde no le incumbe. Tampoco me gustaría que se muriera solito y tirado, así que por las dudas me levanto a cada rato a controlar. Cuando noto que se despierta a eso de las cinco y me mira con ojitos cansados. Le entibio el resto de la leche y trato de darle, come mucho más y luego se vuelve a hacer una bolita.

Bueno, no da mucho trabajo, habrá que buscar una persona muy responsable para esta criatura.

Al otro día mientras desayunamos Eren nota mis ojeras.

—Bueno, alguien debía cuidar al bicho. Iré de compras, necesitamos su caja para piedras, ese cartón no va a aguantar, y hay algunas cosas que están faltando, hazme un favor y pon a lavar la ropa por favor, hay un par de camisas mías que necesito para la semana que viene, ¿puedes encargarte?

—Sí, perfecto, oh, recuerda que esta tarde tengo el torneo.

—Bien, ¿a qué hora empieza?

—A las tres.

—No hay problema, vendré a la una, tendremos tiempo de almorzar tranquilos. Ya dejé lista la leche, solo debes entibiarla con agua caliente.

—Sí, tranquilo. Por cierto, ¿me traes papitas? —Ruedo los ojos pero asiento—. Gracias, bebé.

Le muestro el dedo de en medio, hecho un vistazo a la cosa peluda y me voy. Podría dejarle a Eren esta tarea, pero de ninguna manera, amo hacer las compras, especialmente porque puedo elegir a mi gusto los artículos de limpieza. Casi me infarto cuando descubrí que mi novio usaba el desengrasante de la cocina para los azulejos del baño. La limpieza exige disciplina, atención y los productos correspondientes a cada función. Lleno el carrito a mi gusto, Eren me manda una foto de la bestia peluda con un bigote negro que le hizo de algo como lana. Idiota, pero es gracioso.

Compro verduras, creo que ya se ha acostumbrado a una dieta mucho más sana y finalmente cargo un par de tubos de papas, la verdad no recuerdo cuál le gusta, mejor que elija. En cierto momento tengo una especie de flash mental, joder, me convertí en un amo de casa, quién lo hubiera dicho, toma eso anteojuda loca, soy el puto amo.

Aviso a Eren quien baja a ayudarme con las bolsas. Me cuenta que ha jugado con "Pompón", supongo que el nombre le queda, digo, es una cosa blanca, medio redondita, por los pelos porque está bastante escuálido. Cuando llegamos tuve que hacer una maniobra que casi me deja en el suelo para evitar pisar a la bola de pelos andante.

—¡Eren! —lo regaño "dulcemente"—, ¿pusiste la ropa a lavar?

—Oh, cierto, lo siento, si la puse a lavar pero no la colgué, ahora lo hago.

Mientras empiezo a guardar las cosas en las alacenas escucho un "nya" diminuto y miro a la bestia de ojos celestes que me mira desde abajo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás con hambre? Espera un momento, ya te preparo la comida.

Tengo que dejar un momento mi tarea y me pongo con eso, la bestia sigue mis pasos, así que voy con cuidado, nadie quiere puré de gato. Mientras se entibia el preparado oigo resoplar a Eren que viene del lavadero con una cara un poco asustada.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, digo, más o menos, no sé qué pasó, pero, ehm… tus camisas blancas están un poco diferentes, como, un poquito celestes.

Nos miramos unos momentos mientras los "nya" de Pompón empiezan a repetirse y repetirse. Suspiro.

—Eren, dime por favor que separaste la ropa de color de la ropa blanca, cabrón, te dejé un cartel encima de la lavadora.

Mi novio miró hacia atrás y luego me miró de nuevo.

—Nunca me pasó esto antes.

—¡Joder!

Mis hermosas camisas de 900 hilos están completamente celestes. Y en un bollito adentro de la lavadora aún, un buzo de hilo azul eléctrico de Eren, lo miro con frialdad, con esa mirada que tiene dagas echas de iceberg y cubitos de hielo por encima.

—¿Se puede arreglar, no? —me dice con algo de miedo.

—Ve a alimentar a Pompón, ahora, fuera —le hablo con la voz lo más calmada posible.

Pongo las camisas en un balde con agua caliente y lejía, mientras refriego y refriego, no hay caso, deberé dejar que eso penetre y probar más tarde si es que afloja, probablemente le quite bastante, pero realmente no creo que vuelvan a verse blancas, me cago en todo.

Cuando vuelvo a la cocina todo ya está arreglado, Eren está sentado en un banquillo con Pompón en una mano y dándole de comer, me mira de reojo.

—Y me vas a comprar dos camisas nuevas.

—Entendido.

—Como sea, vamos a almorzar que ya son las dos y en un rato empieza tu torneo, ni siquiera limpié.

—No te preocupes, lo hice yo, solo que no alcancé a echar cera en el piso.

Ahora que lo menciona es cierto, está todo brillando, me sonríe con timidez, así que cedo.

Caliento el pollo asado que compré y el puré. Eren ama el puré. Comemos tranquilos, la bestia jugando con mis medias, es bastante inquieto, se nota que ya tiene mucha más energía, o nos engañó a todos con su teatro del gato moribundo, quien sabe.

—Bien, lavaré todo que ya tengo que conectarme.

—No deja, ve a hacer lo tuyo, no es mucho además.

Se acerca y me deja un beso en la frente.

—Discúlpame.

—Ya, anda.

Eren se coloca unos auriculares gigantes con micrófono, se conecta y habla con su equipo, no entiendo nada de lo que dicen, algo de estrategia supongo. Dedico parte de la tarde a acomodar la ropa limpia, cambiar el agua del balde, para ponerles más lejía y refregar de nuevo, se blanquean de a poco. Plancho algunas camisas para la semana y luego de chequear los gritos desmedidos de Eren (parece que eliminaron a alguien del equipo contrario, no lo sé). Me voy a mi estudio.

La bola de pelos anda por ahí jugando con una pelota de plástico que le conseguí. Me pongo a trabajar cuando Pompón viene corriendo por los alaridos que pega Eren, hasta a mí me hace saltar en la silla. Levanto a la pobre bestia que parece que se le va a salir el corazón y voy a prepararle su leche maternizada.

—Hey, tenemos vecinos, ¿sabes? —le recuerdo, pero es tal la euforia que porta, además dudo que escuche algo con esos cosos puestos en las orejas.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ti, ya que parece que tu padre adoptivo tiene asuntos más importantes —le digo al gato que me sigue con sus ojos azules como si me entendiera.

Mientras alimento a Pompón me acerco a mirar. No, no lo entiendo, es de lo más infantil toda esa cosa. Suspiro y me pongo agua para un té. Yo también me pondré mis auriculares y escucharé a Callas mientras hago mi trabajo. Soy así, necesito estar productivo incluso en mis tiempos libres, no suelo relajarme demasiado. Además estoy aburrido y está muy frío como para salir de todas formas.

Una vez listo con el té, los auriculares, la selección de temas que quiero y el texto para empezar, noto que hay unas correcciones que me ha mandado mi jefe por email. Decido que mejor las imprimo, es más práctico tenerlas a mano para poder hacer mi trabajo. Eso de pasar de pantalla a cada rato me frustra. Tomo el cable de la impresora y voy a la zapatilla, ya son más de las ocho, noto que mi computadora tiene autonomía al 100% por lo que la desconecto para poder conectar la impresora.

—¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA! —escucho un alarido que me congela la sangre—. ¡LA PUTA MADRE!

Siento los pasos de Eren pesados y apresurados y abre la puerta del estudio, juro que nunca, nunca lo he visto tan pero tan cabreado como en estos momentos.

—¡JODER! ¡¿Apagaste el modem?! ¡¿Qué carajos, Levi?!

Abro la boca sin entender y al fin miro el cable en mis manos, sigo el mismo y veo que no desconecté mi computadora como creía, fue un errorcillo.

—Oh, yo, yo solo quería conectar la… —lo enchufo de nuevo dándome cuenta de mi error y levanto la mirada. Eren tiene el rostro rojo y las venas del cuello hinchadas, parece a punto de llorar.

Se va de nuevo hasta su consola y yo me palmeo la frente, juro que no fue a propósito. El modem se conecta rápidamente, saco la cabeza desde mi estudio mirando por el pasillo hacia el living.

—¡NO, NO, NO! ¡JODEEERRR!

Escucho que algo se estrella contra la pared, me gustaría decirle que no es bueno descargar la furia con las cosas, sobre todo cosas que salen tan caro, pero mi instinto me dice que mejor me quedo donde estoy. Miro a la bola de pelos que parece pedirme una explicación con sus ojos tristes.

—Creo que la fregué —le digo bajito.

Inspiro y camino al living, tal vez pueda ayudar con algo, Eren está con la cabeza contra la pared sus puños chocando contra la misma.

—¡Joder, joder, noooo!

—E-Eren, ¿puedo, ehm, puedo ayudarte? Yo, de verdad no sabía que ese cable era del módem, lo siento.

—Cuatro horas, cuatro malditas horas, solo quedábamos Connie, el idiota de Zeke que era el último de la otra banda y yo. Tenía todos los puntos listos y ahora me conecto y estoy en cero, otra vez.

—Oh.

No sé qué hacer ni qué decir, parece algo bastante grave.

—¿No puedes jugar de nuevo?

—Me voy a tomar aire —es todo lo que me dice mientras toma su celular, las llaves del auto y una campera, azota la puerta de una forma que me sorprende que no se haya caído abajo.

Suspiro. Bueno, cualquiera puede cometer un error, ya se le pasará, no es el fin del mundo.

* * *

…

—Hace dos días que no me habla —le digo a mi amiga mientras intento no verme más patético de lo que me debo ver—. Por un puto juego de mierda, joder.

—Mmm, si jugaban en red y en equipo le quitaste un poco su dignidad. No te digo que lo justifico, pero Levi, es como si, mmm, no sé hubieras traducido cien páginas y perdieras todo tu trabajo, algo así.

Me encojo de hombros mientras suspiro.

—Esto de convivir es una mierda.

—Ya, ya, no te pongas pesimista. Dale la derecha y deja que se enoje un poco, está bien que no lo hiciste a propósito pero se la jodiste a él y a los amigos.

—¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

—Entregar el culo —la miro con seriedad—, varias veces.

—No sé qué hago pidiéndote consejo justo a ti.

—OK, ok, veamos, mmm, se me ocurre que una cena suculenta, ropa sexy, puedes comprarle cerveza artesanal ya que le gusta beber, hacerle la danza del apareamiento homosexual y bueno, ya sabes el resto.

—Primero, yo no me pondré ropa sexy, menos lencería, y segundo ¿estás drogada o algo?

—Debes ceder un poco, o terminarás perdiendo al mejor novio del mundo.

—No haré ninguna danza del apareamiento o lo que sea, no es propio de mí, yo no hago esas mierdas.

—Entonces discúlpate.

—Ya le dije que lo sentía, ¿qué más debo hacer? ¿Arrodillarme y suplicarle perdón?, tch.

—Yo lo haría.

—Como sea, volveré al departamento, alguien debe alimentar a la cosa con pelos.

—Oye, si quieres Moblit y yo podemos quedarnos con él, queremos una mascota en casa.

—Bien, hablaré con Eren, si es que se digna hablar conmigo.

—Ánimos chato, ya verás que todo se arreglará.

La verdad es que estaba preocupado, nunca habíamos tenido una pelea de este calibre, podía soportar su enojo, pero no su indiferencia, eso era doloroso, y todo por un estúpido juego de mierda. Un estúpido juego que era importante para él, como la taza de mi madre. Reflexioné sentado en los bancos de la plaza hasta que no aguanté más el frío, tenía la nariz roja como Rudolph, el reno, y las mejillas me ardían un poco.

Pasé por una whiskería y compré cerveza artesanal de primera mano, luego volví a casa caminando. Traté de abrir la puerta pero Eren la abrió por mí, tenía semblante preocupado, me abrazó de inmediato suspirando aliviado.

—¿Dónde estabas? Me cansé de llamarte, mandarte mensajes, estaba a punto de salir —noté que tenía la campera puesta—. Llamé a tu oficina pero no atendía nadie.

—Bueno, a esta hora ya no hay nadie, me quedé sin batería —dije al notar la pantalla negra de mi móvil, miré la hora en el reloj del living, ¿ya eran las doce? ¿En qué momento?

Pompón vino maullando hasta mis pies y sonreí, parece que Eren no era el único preocupado.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así, si te vas a ir por muchas horas al menos avisa, ¿OK? Estás helado, ve a darte un baño, te preparé una infusión.

Mientras el agua cálida cubría mi cabeza me puse a pensar cuántas fueron las veces en que alguien se preocupó de que yo vlviera a casa sano y salvo desde que mamá murió. Se siente bien, muy bien.

Cuando salí Eren ya tenía la infusión y dos sándwiches calientes con queso saliendo por los costados, se veían geniales. La corteza crujió ante el bocado que hice y disfruté de su sabor.

—Hange dijo que ella y Moblit pueden adoptar a Pompón —no se me ocurrió otra cosa para decir.

—Ah. Yo también tengo un candidato, Floch quería conocerlo, tiene un gato siamés, pero su casa es grande y tiene patio.

Pompón trepa por mi pierna con sus uñitas afiladas y se pone en mi regazo, ronroneando bastante fuerte para la pequeña mierda que es.

—Sí, bueno, yo pensé que tanto que nos hemos esmerado en cuidarlo, no sé, no sería justo que otro se lleve los laureles —suelto con franqueza mientras lo acaricio.

—Crecerá.

—Sí, como todo ser vivo.

—Cagará y meará mucho, es un macho.

—Lo sé, no creo que huela peor que tus pedos nocturnos.

—Y… dejará pelos por toooodo el lugar, incluida la ropa.

—Tú también dejas pelos por todos lados y no veo que estemos en plan de echarte.

—Yo también quiero que se quede —me dice sonriendo al fin, no he visto su sonrisa en todo este tiempo, me quedo mirándolo un largo rato.

—Lo siento mucho, Eren, arruiné tu torneo, lo hice sin querer, ni siquiera sabía que el módem estaba debajo de mi escritorio. No volveré a cometer un error así, es más, me iré así juegas tranquilo y-

—Ya, nada es más importante que tú. Estaba muy preocupado, de verdad, yo también me porté como un crío, bueno, ya me lo has dicho antes, probablemente tengas razón. Es cierto que arruinaste mi día, pero no era para ponerme así.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿todo en paz?

Se levantó y se acercó para besarme muy suave, juntó nuestras frentes y acarició mis cabellos lentamente. Hay caricias que reparan heridas que no tenemos en el cuerpo.

—Te amo, Levi. Y, tengo algo para ti —esta vez se alejó y trajo una caja de cartón.

Metí la mano y saqué con cuidado una taza de porcelana a la que apenas se le notaban las fisuras, lo miré desconcertado.

—La había mandado a reparar, una de mis alumnas tiene un anticuario y conocía un profesional que reparaba antigüedades de vidrio y porcelana.

—Muchas gracias, Eren. Yo también quisiera hacer algo por ti, pero no sé mucho de videojuegos. En realidad no me gustan demasiado, pero es importante para ti. Hasta ahora simplemente no prestaba atención cuando hablabas de eso y me evadía, pero ¿sabes? Quiero saber, quiero aprender, de a poco, quiero interesarme en esto, comprenderte mejor.

—Me hace bien escucharte decir eso, en serio.

Tengo la impresión que la taza no es lo único que se ha reparado esta noche.

Después de cenar nos fuimos los tres a dormir, tratamos de que Pompón se quedara fuera, pero sus lamentos y rascadas en la puerta fueron más fuertes, ni modo, mientras no se meta en las sábanas.

A las seis y media comienzo a besar su musculoso cuello, resopla pero se niega a despertarse, hasta que mi mano se aventura dentro de sus pantalones de pijama, entonces abre los ojos al fin junto a una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede con tu titán? ¿No que le gusta madrugar, uh? —lo molesto, antes de recibir un abrazo con el que me aplasta, me quiere besar pero le pido que se lave los dientes.

Romance sí, mal aliento no. Aprovecho para llevar a Pompón a comer, seguramente luego hará sus cosillas. Me mata la pasión tenerlo mirándonos mientras follamos, o mejor dicho mientras Eren me folla, no es un escenario propicio para un menor de edad.

Nos ponemos al día, ya sé que es miércoles y que tengo que ir a trabajar, pero hoy no me interesan esos detalles, extrañé esta cercanía. Luego de amarnos por más de una hora, de alguna forma consigo conciliar el sueño, hasta que al rato salto en la cama ante unos ruidos estremecedores, el corazón quiere escapar de mi pecho.

Salgo de la cama a duras penas, me duelen un poco las caderas aun, y camino por el pasillo hasta el living, donde Eren está con el televisor prendido mientras pasan un recital de… ¿Megadeth? Eso dice en el cartel.

—Buenos días, madrugador —me recibe con una sonrisa.

—Wow, me alegra saber que es tu música y no un tren a punto de atropellarnos a todos.

—¿No es genial? —continúa contento, ¿este chico no entiende las indirectas o qué?-. Mira, a Pompón le encanta, tenemos un gato metalero, seeee.

La bestia peluda está jugando con una pelota, probablemente sea sordo, no sé cómo es que no echaron a Eren del edificio con tanto barullo. Bueno, como sea, ya tendré mi oportunidad de ahogarlo con voces líricas y cosas que valgan la pena, joder.

Me aseo y me coloco el traje para ir a desayunar, estoy en hora. Cuando llego a la cocina veo que Eren está haciendo unas panquecas y me mira con cariño cuando da vuelta una en la sartén.

Nos sentamos a comer en el desayunador de la cocina, noto que hay manchas de aceite en el techo.

—No preguntes, me voy a encargar —dice antes de que yo replique, me encojo de hombros.

Me toma la mano y enreda nuestros dedos mientras terminamos el té en silencio.

Pequeñas cosas, eso también es el amor, perdonarse, entenderse. Y las raíces siguen y siguen poblando mi interior, conquistando lugares y zonas donde no sabía que se podía sentir el amor.

Lo beso antes de irme y saludo a Pompón, esa bestia peluda que es parte de nuestro día a día.

No tengo todo... pero soy muy feliz.

.

By Luna de Acero.


End file.
